<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picture Perfect by AnisaAnisa, F4wn, idreamofsoup, kalcia, magnoliajades (kanussie), Mickisketch, nartista, NeutronStarChild, Spookyladyface, wonderwanderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467507">Picture Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnisaAnisa/pseuds/AnisaAnisa'>AnisaAnisa</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4wn/pseuds/F4wn'>F4wn</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofsoup/pseuds/idreamofsoup'>idreamofsoup</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalcia/pseuds/kalcia'>kalcia</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanussie/pseuds/magnoliajades'>magnoliajades (kanussie)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickisketch/pseuds/Mickisketch'>Mickisketch</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nartista/pseuds/nartista'>nartista</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild'>NeutronStarChild</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyladyface/pseuds/Spookyladyface'>Spookyladyface</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanderer/pseuds/wonderwanderer'>wonderwanderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet Collection, Inspired by Art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnisaAnisa/pseuds/AnisaAnisa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4wn/pseuds/F4wn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofsoup/pseuds/idreamofsoup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalcia/pseuds/kalcia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanussie/pseuds/magnoliajades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickisketch/pseuds/Mickisketch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nartista/pseuds/nartista, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyladyface/pseuds/Spookyladyface, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanderer/pseuds/wonderwanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets that have been inspired by artwork and other creations. They're short, they're sweet, and the creations they are based on are beautiful and masterful! <i><b>Everything</b> that is in this has been reproduced with explicit permission from the inspirer/artist.</i></p><p>(Based on the genius idea of <a href="https://gribed-li.tumblr.com/">gribed-li</a>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kikyou/Suikotsu (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Divergent Adventures of Inuyasha</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Year With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723376">A Piece of Cake</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli/pseuds/gribedli">gribedli</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kikyo reflects upon the previous year and finding the right person.</p><p>(This was inspired by the  art that the wonderful <a href="https://nartista.tumblr.com/">nartista</a> did for me. The amazing SuiKik art just before the New Year's reflection!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://nartistadigital.tumblr.com/post/639067943679950848/sparkling-suikik-it-is-getting-closer-to">  </a>
</p><p>Gorgeous artwork by <a href="https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com">nartista</a></p>
<hr/>
<h3>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>A New Year With You</strong>
  </span>
</h3><p>It was never supposed to happen. Not for me.<br/>
I was cold, they said.<br/>
As ice.<br/>
Someone undeserving of love.<br/>
Or acceptance.</p><p>And I had faults, lord knows I did.<br/>
I should have accepted everything about people with warm hearts.<br/>
But my prejudices held me away.</p><p>And then, for me, it all fell apart.<br/>
When all was lost, I let myself fall into darkness.<br/>
And I hoped that it would be enough, that dark chasm of unfeeling.<br/>
But I emerged, piece by piece.<br/>
Lost to me were the little moments of joy.<br/>
The feeling that came back first was rage.<br/>
Then grief.<br/>
For those things that I’d lost in that dark place.</p><p>But then I found you.<br/>
You, who’d stared at the darkness too.<br/>
You, who crawled out of it, back toward the light.<br/>
Even when it burned your skin.<br/>
You, who helped me keep climbing, keep fighting.<br/>
<br/>
To live.<br/>
And then, to love.<br/>
And finally then, to be happy.<br/>
You held my hand and walked with me through the dark.<br/>
Until we <em> both </em> found happiness.<br/>
In each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Her Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone who knows <a href="https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/641859676426878976/loving-gaze-we-know-how-much-you-love-him-kagome">kalcia</a>, knows that her art sometimes just makes us stop and stare. This was one that I looked at <b>so many times</b> and finally just broke down and needed to write a little thing for it.</p><p>If you see something by her that makes you sing, please don't hesitate to reach out to her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/641859676426878976/loving-gaze-we-know-how-much-you-love-him-kagome">  </a>
</p><p>Artwork by <a href="https://kalcia.tumblr.com/">kalcia</a></p><hr/><h3>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Her Eyes</strong>
  </span>
</h3><p>He knew what was coming. Could feel his groin tighten in response to gentle, probing hands, readying him for what was to come next.</p><p>He loved these moments, the anticipation before the worship. Loved thinking about her lips curled around him, reminding him not only that she was his, but that his cock was glorious. That she <em>knew</em> what he was and she celebrated it. That she knew she was the miko who sucked a half-demon’s dick.</p><p>The sullied maiden who told him so often that he was beautiful, and that their lovemaking was pure.</p><p>Because, even when she whispered of her hunger for his cock. To taste his cum as he lost himself to the back of her throat, he could see in her eyes everything else.</p><p>“You’re perfect Inuyasha. I would have no one else.”<br/>“I love you. And I want you.”<br/>“Please. Please let me have you.”</p><p>He always told her yes. Because there was no other answer that could come from his lips. And he let her kiss down his length and run her fingernails through his hair. She hummed and smiled when she unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down until his cock sprang free.</p><p>For her, only for her.</p><p>Because, now that he knew Kagome, Inuyasha would have no other.<br/>And now that Kagome knew <em>him, she too</em> would have no other.</p><p>“Inuyasha.” her words, like always, were soft and deep. Purring from the place inside of her that was longing for him. Longing to worship.</p><p>“Kagome.” he replied, bringing his hand to rest on her head, running his clawed fingers through her soft obsidian hair.</p><p>Love and fire in her eyes, ready to give herself to her half-demon lover, to worship him, as she knew that he worshipped her in kind.</p><p>“May I?” she asked, resting her chin against the manifestation of his desire for her.</p><p>“Please.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally seen in <a href="https://neutronstarchild.tumblr.com/post/642404898115403776/kalcia-loving-gaze-we-know-how-much-you-love-him">this post</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Midoriko has been waiting for a long time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on extraordinary art by <a href="https://thepadawanartist.tumblr.com/post/629382958441267200/miko">thepadawanartist!</a></p><p>Seriously, the flow and just the superposition of the three mikos is absolutely amazing. How could I not be inspired?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://thepadawanartist.tumblr.com/post/629382958441267200/miko">  </a>
</p><p>Artwork by <a href="https://thepadawanartist.tumblr.com">thepadawanartist</a></p>
<hr/>
<h3>
  <strong>Waiting</strong>
</h3><p>Midoriko had to do it. If she’d let the demons win, the balance would have shifted so significantly that humans would have died off. And her job was to be the guardian of the people.</p><p>She knew what that meant.<br/>
It meant her soul was not to rest, even as her body screamed for death.<br/>
So she concentrated her power and made a trap.</p><p>At the cost of her suffering, the balance returned. Carefully tuned inside the shell of a jewel.</p><p>She had to wait.</p><p>Kikyo could feel her, but it wasn’t time.<br/>
Kikyo was pure, and Kikyo understood.<br/>
The jewel was evil, and needed to be destroyed.</p><p>Kikyo could not free her, but Kikyo could maintain the balance.<br/>
So when Kikyo asked, Midoriko answered.<br/>
Her soul could help Kikyo fight.<br/>
And Kikyo tried to bind the jewel to her death.<br/>
But could not.<br/>
As Kikyo had not given up the earthly tie to a man she loved.<br/>
So Midoriko would have to wait, and have to fight.</p><p>Then, 500 years of time that only Midoriko would know.<br/>
Then, 15 years. Intertwined with a soul.<br/>
The <b><em>right</em></b> soul.<br/>
The soul of Kikyo but more.<br/>
A soul full of purity and love.</p><p>Kagome would end the jewel’s terror.<br/>
And restore the balance.</p><p>Kagome was the one Midoriko had been waiting for.<br/>
And so Midoriko would wait.<br/>
Her soul would be set free soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally found on <a href="https://neutronstarchild.tumblr.com/post/643648998061834240/waiting">this post.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Vision Behind Closed Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What she sees in her dreams can't be real, can it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everything that <a href="https://mickisketch.tumblr.com/post/635979133805068288/i-should-say-something-smart-but-really-ya-know">mickisketch</a> shows inspires so so much. This one got me though, because <b>look at the amazing stars!</b></p>
<p>Seriously, if you love her art, let her know. And if something tugs at your creative strings, she's always happy to talk with you if you want to write something up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://mickisketch.tumblr.com/post/635979133805068288/i-should-say-something-smart-but-really-ya-know">  </a>
</p>
<p>Artwork by <a href="https://mickisketch.tumblr.com">mickisketch</a></p>
<hr/>
<h3>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The Vision Behind Closed Eyes</strong>
  </span>
</h3>
<p>Why did she dream of him? Standing in the starlight, his eyes nearly as luminous as the stars that served as his backdrop? His hair glowing as if it too were the moon. And the wondrous eats on his head covered in lush fur.</p>
<p>His boyish face was handsome, with a strong jaw and confident eyebrows. And his clothes were from some other era, one long forgotten. But he she could not forget.</p>
<p>But she saw <em>him</em> every night, looking and smirking. Summoning and beckoning.<br/>As if he held the secret to her purpose but was too mischievous to tell her in her dreams.</p>
<p>As if…<br/>As if…<br/>He were waiting to meet her in waking.</p>
<p>Was he to be her savior?<br/>She had nothing she needed saving from.</p>
<p>Perhaps her muse?<br/>Were she a maestro able to compose.</p>
<p>Or, was he just there for her to remind her that her loneliness was but fleeting?<br/>Because in her dreams, she was never alone.<br/>Because she had him.</p>
<p>“I found you.”<br/>The words jarred Kagome awake, and she saw the golden glow of the familiar eyes.<br/><em>He</em> was here. For her.</p>
<p>“Will you come with me?” he extended his clawed hand, and his bright smile bared fangs.</p>
<p>But she was not afraid.<br/>He’d found her in her waking and comforted her in her dreams.</p>
<p>And she was never to be alone again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally from <a href="https://neutronstarchild.tumblr.com/post/642500075818467328/the-vision-behind-closed-eyes">this post</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snuggle Solutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inuyasha needs to work, Kagome wants to snuggle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I remember the first time something of <a href="https://magnoliajades.tumblr.com/post/619963035213332480/nother-doodle-because-i-cant-get-enough-o">magnoliajades</a> came across my computer and I <b>was enraptured!</b> The art evokes such incredible feelings, usually with a squee.</p><p>This one definitely got a squee.</p><p>So, if you like anything she draws, check with her, and write to the squee!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://magnoliajades.tumblr.com/post/619963035213332480/nother-doodle-because-i-cant-get-enough-o">  </a>
</p><p>Artwork by <a href="https://magnoliajades.tumblr.com">magnoliajades</a></p>
<hr/><h3>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Snuggle Solutions</strong>
  </span>
</h3><p>“Come to beddddddd…”</p><p>“I need to work…”</p><p>Kagome pouted at Inuyasha, then turned her very best pathetic face toward him. He almost gave in—<em>almost. </em>But no. If he didn’t get this report done, he wasn’t going to pass Japanese History. And he really <em>really</em> needed to pass Japanese History.</p><p>“Not even for snuggles?” Kagome suggested, plodding into the room.</p><p>“I promise, I’ll come in the moment I’m done.” Inuyasha turned to see the beautiful perfect woman he was so lucky to call his own was looking hopefully at him. Dammit she was so <em>goddamned tempting.</em></p><p>“Do you want me to pass Japanese History?” Inuyasha pleaded, happy to see that even in her cute begging to get her way, she still seemed to sympathize with his plight.</p><p>“I have a solution.” Kagome said.</p><p>“What?” Inuyasha asked.</p><p>“Scooch back and I’ll show you.”</p><p>Intrigued, Inuyasha pushed his chair away from the computer, and Kagome immediately settled herself onto his lap as if she were a wayward snuggly cat.</p><p>“Better?” Kagome giggled.</p><p>“The best.” Inuyasha said, his paper now infinitely easier to write.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally from <a href="https://neutronstarchild.tumblr.com/post/642437160468905984/snuggle-solutions">this post!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Feudal Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagome has a difficult time staying quiet in the morning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The talented <a href="https://nartistadigital.tumblr.com/post/642201276606791680/love-at-dawn-thank-you-for-the-love-prompt">nartista</a> has already made an appearance in these works, and here again I am honored and inspired by her.</p><p>Please, look through <b>all</b> her art, and tell me whether you can come away without those creative juices flowing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/642201276606791680/love-at-dawn-thank-you-for-the-love-prompt">  </a>
</p><p>Artwork by <a href="https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com">nartista</a></p>
<hr/><h3>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Feudal Mornings</strong>
  </span>
</h3><p>She had to be quiet. She knew that. But the sweat was pouring down both of their bodies, adding extra lubrication for their morning revelries. Making the motions hit deeper, making their hands press deeper into the others skin. Bringing them closer… closer… closer.</p><p>Then Kagome felt Inuyasha’s hot breath dusting her neck. She heard his soft grunts. And finally, his tongue lapping at the sweat their activities had liberated from her body.</p><p>That was her trigger. The rough sandpaper scraping at her neck. Because that was also when his fingers danced down to her curls. Down a bit more, until his fingers gently and deliberately stroked the bud at the nape of her sex. The one he loved so much to lap at with that rough tongue of his.</p><p>The one that told her that he wanted her to sing for him again. Hopefully while he was singing for her. The one… that she would give him so very very soon.</p><p>Even as she tried to hold her voice, she couldn’t.<br/>
It was happening, the waves were coming again.<br/>
And she let herself break, crying out his name in harmony with his own howling of hers.</p><p>Husband and wife.<br/>
Finding the joy that 500 years then three tried to rob from them.<br/>
Reminding each other, every morning, that no, it was not a dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally from <a href="https://neutronstarchild.tumblr.com/post/642407371089559552/love-at-dawn-thank-you-for-the-love-prompt">this post!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sketch Me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paint me like one of your french girls.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The remarkable <a href="https://thornedraven.tumblr.com/post/642345804372246528/paint-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls">thornedraven</a> (wonderwanderer on AO3!) followed a prompt to something wonderful, the picture you see below. And yes, I laughed at this and realized I <i>needed</i> to write something for it.</p><p>She does such incredible things. If you feel inspired by any of it, please don't hesitate to contact her. She's a double threat: a talented writer <b>and</b> a talented artist!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://thornedraven.tumblr.com/post/642345804372246528/paint-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls">  </a>
</p><p>Artwork by <a href="https://thornedraven.tumblr.com/">thornedraven</a></p>
<hr/><h3>
  <strong>Sketch Me!</strong>
</h3><p>“Inuyasha, no!”<br/>
“But you were drawin’ that thing on your computer with naked guys…”<br/>
“Is that why—oh jeez. Is <em>that</em> why the demon is coming out?”<br/>
“I want you to … paint me… <em>mate</em>.”<br/>
“You can keep your clothes on.”<br/>
“But those computer guys were naked.”<br/>
“It was figure drawing, Inuyasha…”<br/>
“I have a figure.”<br/>
<em>&lt;groan&gt;</em> “Okay fine. I will sketch you… But no touching!”<br/>
“But… but but but…”<br/>
“Ohhhh, I see. This was <em>never</em> about drawing, it was about jealousy at a video on a computer.”<br/>
“FINE. I won’t touch. And I do want you to draw me.”<br/>
“…”<br/>
“…But maybe after?..”<br/>
“Take off your clothes Inuyasha. And… maybe you can touch me. AFTER I draw you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally from <a href="https://neutronstarchild.tumblr.com/post/642407909182128128/thornedraven-paint-me-like-one-of-your-french">this post!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dance of the Sun and the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two half-gods make wishes on the moon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I remember 🤩ing when I first saw <a href="https://inuyashasimp.tumblr.com/post/639548001728249856/youre-only-everything-i-ever-dreamed-a-wee-bit">inuyasha simp's</a> gorgeous art. It's elegant and colorful and beautiful. And this picture just... touched me.</p><p>She is multifandom, in a masterful style truly her own. Click her link, be inspired, thank me later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://inuyashasimp.tumblr.com/post/639548001728249856/youre-only-everything-i-ever-dreamed-a-wee-bit">  </a>
</p><p>Artwork by <a href="https://inuyashasimp.tumblr.com">inuyashasimp</a></p>
<hr/><h3>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Dance of the Sun and the Moon</strong>
  </span>
</h3><p>He was a child of the moon and earth. A celestial maiden came to earth and fell in love with a mortal, and together they begot Inuyasha. He was a child of two worlds but belonged to none. His mother could not take him with her to the moon, so he remained on earth, but never felt a part of it.</p><p>Because none in the world invited him in. He was alone, with only the moon for company. He would look up onto it and tell it his secrets: his loneliness, and his wariness of the world.</p><p>Then came the night that the moon turned blood red, and Inuyasha could hear the words of his mother.</p><p>“Call to the sun my dearest boy. When the moon covers her. If you ask the sun your deepest wish, so it shall be answered.”</p><p>And so he waited.<br/>
and waited.<br/>
and when hope was nearly lost, he watched the moon of his mother drift quietly across the sun’s rays, until all that was left was a black sphere surrounded by a golden glowing ring.</p><p>Inuyasha looked up at the sun-crowned moon, and he knew. This was the moment. The <em>only</em> moment. So he must make his wish.</p><p>“I wish not to be lonely anymore. I wish for someone to love me, a child of two worlds but belonging to none.”</p><p>And Inuyasha waited.<br/>
He waited while the crowned sun became a ring, then a crescent, until the sun and moon’s dance was over.</p><p>Perhaps he had not spoken to his mother, but to a trickster, bent on extending his suffering.</p><p>But then…<br/>
then <em>she</em> appeared. Adorned in silk with an ornate headdress.</p><p>Her hair was onyx and her eyes were as blue as the sea. And she came to him.</p><p>“I made a wish to no longer be lonely. And I was delivered to you.” the woman said. “I am a child of the sun and a mortal, and have lived a lonely life. But, one day, I was told when the moon was all we could see, to make a wish. And that wish brought me to you.”</p><p>Inuyasha looked into the eyes of the half-goddess who would love a half-god. Two of neither world, but were never to be cursed to be alone again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally from <a href="https://neutronstarchild.tumblr.com/post/642496757538979840/dance-of-the-sun-and-the-moon">this post!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Beauty Amongst the Wisteria Blossoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inuyasha is looking at the most beautiful thing in the world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know what we say about <a href="https://clementinesgulag.tumblr.com/post/641640297822126080/i-want-to-watch-wisteria-grow-right-over-my-bare">clementinesgulag.</a> Because she is hilarious as all hell on top of being an absolutely amazing artist.</p><p>Come for her bright and vibrant colors, stay for her one-liners that are so good you'd spit out water reading them (seriously).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://clementinesgulag.tumblr.com/post/641640297822126080/i-want-to-watch-wisteria-grow-right-over-my-bare">  </a>
</p><p>Artwork by <a href="https://clementinesgulag.tumblr.com">clementinesgulag</a></p>
<hr/>
<h3>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Beauty Amongst the Wisteria Blossoms</strong>
  </span>
</h3><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothin’”</p><p>“Inuyasha… <em>what?!”</em></p><p>He didn’t want to tell her. That the way that the wisteria flowers rained down behind her made it look like she’d descended from heaven. Or that, when she looked at him with that amused and confused look she often wore as he looked at her, pretending that it was annoyance that drew his gaze and not because he could think of nothing else…</p><p>He couldn’t tell her those things.</p><p>“Beautiful.” Kagome said, looking around her at the tree draped in wisteria.</p><p>“Yes.” Inuyasha wasn’t talking about the flowers.</p><p>“I just want to sit in this place and have a picnic.” Kagome sighed, smiling her luminous smile. “Care to join me?”</p><p>“Y—yes.” Inuyasha answered, swallowing down the dumbass grin that wanted to break from his face.</p><p>Because, in that moment, Kagome and he both got to be surrounded by something that they considered beautiful. It just wasn’t time yet for Inuyasha to tell her that to him, the most beautiful thing under that tree was not the wisteria.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original post <a href="https://neutronstarchild.tumblr.com/post/642517935187968000/clementinesgulag-i-want-to-watch-wisteria-grow">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. White Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inuyasha "needs" healing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh, what can I even say about my darling <a href="https://i-dream-of-soup.tumblr.com/post/619959008871186432/enjoying-conversation-at-sunset">dreaming-of-soup?!</a> She was my first art collaboration and just a dear dear friend. And trust me, go look at her blogs for <b>all</b> the art inspiration!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://i-dream-of-soup.tumblr.com/post/619959008871186432/enjoying-conversation-at-sunset">  </a>
</p><p>Artwork by <a href="https://dreaming-of-soup.tumblr.com/">dreaming-of-soup</a></p>
<hr/><h3>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>White Lies</strong>
  </span>
</h3><p>“You’re sure you need more of my antibiotic ointment?” Kagome raised her eyebrow at the half-naked half-demon lolling comfortably on the grass.</p><p>Unfortunately, he was also extremely distracting.<br/>
Extremely <em>extremely</em> distracting.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I mean… that stuff makes me heal—uh—<em>quicker</em>.” Inuyasha averted his eyes, and his ears dropped backward.</p><p>His lies were always so obvious.</p><p>Not that she minded the view.</p><p>“Okay…” Kagome shrugged, then turned to find the ointment his non-existent injuries didn’t need.</p><p>When she went to put some on the cotton swab, Inuyasha’s hand grabbed hers, halting her motions.</p><p>“Do it… do it yourself.” Inuyasha murmured, a red blush coming over his face. “With your fingers.”</p><p>Kagome didn’t argue. She poured the ointment onto her hand and rubbed it into his shoulder, in the spot Inuyasha insisted hurt.</p><p>“There you go, all better.” Kagome purred, a bright smile on her face. “You can… put your shirt back on if you want.”</p><p>“The stuff… it needs to dry.” Inuyasha lied again.</p><p>But when Kagome looked in his earnest eyes, and realized that he was enjoying the way she looked at him, she held her tongue.</p><p>What were a few sweet little lies amongst friends?<br/>
And she <em>really didn’t mind the view.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally from <a href="https://neutronstarchild.tumblr.com/post/642409196561760256/white-lies">this post.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Are There Any Hanyō on the Moon?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagome and Inuyasha talk about the stars.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh. I don't even know what to say about someone as incredible and fun and creative as <a href="https://dis-gruntled-beast.tumblr.com/">Disgruntled Beast</a>. Her art visions are broad and she's done some of the most beautiful pointillism I think I've ever seen.</p><p>This was something this wonderful artist did for me for my birthday, and I can't thank her enough for sharing something so special with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://dis-gruntled-art.tumblr.com/post/643718355732332544/digital-drawing-2021-photo-by-ken-cheung-from">  </a>
</p><p>Birthday Artwork by <a href="https://dis-gruntled-art.tumblr.com">Disgruntled Beast</a></p>
<hr/><h3>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Are There Any Hanyō on the Moon?</span>
  </strong>
</h3><p>
  <span>“Look at the stars, Inuyasha!” Kagome loved looking up and meditating on beauty she never got to truly appreciate in modern times. “Oh, and look at the moon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’nothin’ all that interesting, they’re just stars.” Inuyasha grumbled. And true, he’d never really understood the appeal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> when the moon was like that, waning, crescent, close to his least favorite day of the month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t say that if you were stuck in Tokyo light pollution all your life,” Kagome huffed. “We only see these sorts of stars when we travel—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a stutter to her words. Inuyasha tuned into them immediately. Why did Kagome suddenly look sad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When ya travel where?” Inuyasha asked, stopping them both mid-stride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When… when we traveled to Hokkaido and went camping. My—my mom and dad and me.” Kagome murmured. Her shoulders had slumped and she’d stopped looking up. The smile on her face was replaced with a minute tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha remembered the picture, Kagome stood in between her mother and father with a pine tree backdrop. That must’ve been the camping she was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got an idea.” Inuyasha whispered, and pulled his suikan off, throwing it onto the ground. “Let’s look up at the sky and you tell me all sorts of cool stuff about it.” When a whisper of a smile returned to Kagome’s lips, Inuyasha knew he’d done the right thing. “Like, whaddya think? Think there could be any hanyō on the moon?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. An Inu D Haiku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just read the haiku.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ohhhh my goodness <a href="https://kalcia.tumblr.com/">kalcia.</a> kalcia kalcia kalcia. This comic is <b>golden!</b> It's sexy (black bars and all) and funny. And just... <i>chef's kiss</i>. I needed this in my life enough that I spit out a haiku for you.</p>
<p>(the full dirty version can be accessed <a href="https://href.li/?https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/88033528">here!</a>)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/644038136366841856/idiot-me-continues-xd-nsfw-ver-available-here">  </a>
</p>
<p>Artwork by <a href="https://kalcia.tumblr.com/">kalcia</a></p><hr/>
<h3>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The Inu D Haiku</span>
  </strong>
</h3>
<p>Don’t cry dear hanyō<br/>
It’s not the size of the ship<br/>
It’s all in the use.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original post <a href="https://neutronstarchild.tumblr.com/post/644858970262110208/idiot-me-continues-xd-nsfw-ver-available-here">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was impossible. She had to be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://anisaanisa.tumblr.com/post/643767615298404352/happy-belated-birthday-to-the-wonderful">AnisaAnisa</a> is one of those fabulous people that makes an indent on your heart from the moment you meet her. If it's not her riveting art, it's her abilities as a storyteller too.</p><p>Anisa, thank you so so much for being in my life, and gifting me this absolutely spectacular Kagura for my birthday. I hope my little words did her justice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://anisaanisa.tumblr.com/post/643767615298404352/happy-belated-birthday-to-the-wonderful">  </a>
</p><p>Birthday artwork by <a href="https://anisaanisa.tumblr.com">AnisaAnisa</a></p><hr/><h3>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Impossible</span>
  </strong>
</h3><p>
  <span>She came from another world.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That was the only thing that could explain her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Because no one born of the filth of the world could be so…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>...so beautiful.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No one spawned from the manifestation of the basest greed and imperfection</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Should be ethereal.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No one who did not have control of her own heart</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Should have such an easy grasp of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet… </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet…</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When he smelt it on the wind—</span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the wind. He flew.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>To see her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>To… to save her?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then, when he couldn’t…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>...to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's alright now… I was able to see you… One last time...</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was daiyōkai. The greatest there were.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>To be brought to his knees.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>By grief.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For someone who had only just regained her own heart.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Little did she know that she already had his.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagome thinks about her college roommate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's hard to put into words how talented and wonderful <a href="https://kirrtash.tumblr.com/post/643745487520940032/hi-here-is-a-super-late-gift">kirrtash</a> is. She's a whiz at both traditional and digital art, and has a style so colorful and etheral and unique that you can just sit and admire it for hours on end. <b>Thank you dearest</b> for this amazing piece!</p><p>(This is Kagome and Kikyo in college, from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276928">The Portal Between Worlds</a> AU, but... I thought it also deserved its own little drabble. And YES! I successfully did a true drabble!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://kirrtash.tumblr.com/post/643745487520940032/hi-here-is-a-super-late-gift">  </a>
</p><p>Birthday artwork from <a href="https://kirrtash.tumblr.com">kirrtash</a></p>
<hr/>
<h3>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Easy</span>
  </strong>
</h3><p>
  <span>It is easy. To be your friend.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Because you believe in the fantastical, same as me.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Because you never thought I was crazy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You were my kindred.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The only </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> I ever found.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wielder of the light?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>From the days of yore when demons roved the land?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We may never know.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But when I said that demons may have existed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That the folktales told may have some truth.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You didn’t turn your back.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And when I showed you my gift.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You showed me yours too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you. For believing me.</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span>For making it easy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>To be your friend.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Happy Birthday Mama!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inuyasha and Tōga have a special surprise for Izayoi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I keep finding myself at a loss for words. In this case, for the absolutely ethereal <a href="https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/post/643231289369051136/i-havent-been-around-too-much-lately-but-i-hope">Mochi</a>, who while not being single-handedly responsible for the Inuparents renaissance, is damn close.</p><p>Mochi you are sunshine on cloudy days, and just... so so so inspiring. THANK YOU for this absolutely amazing birthday gift.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/post/643231289369051136/i-havent-been-around-too-much-lately-but-i-hope">  </a>
</p><p>Birthday Artwork by <a href="https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com">heavenin--hell</a></p><hr/><h3>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Happy Birthday Mama!</span>
  </strong>
</h3><p>She’s been working so hard. Tōga knew this. Her hands showed the callouses of her profession, working the clay and firing the ovens and telling people “no, trying to do Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore is a bad idea.”</p><p>He loved the baubles and experiments that adorned every corner of their house, even as he knew that as their half-demon son grew up, those baubles made excellent shrapnel when Inuyasha learned how to throw. But it made Izayoi happy, and what made Izayoi happy <em>also</em> made Tōga happy.</p><p>Was his love for <em>her</em>, for their colorful house, for their cherubic son why he was taking such impish pleasure in the tease?</p><p>She’d dropped hints… “oh I can’t <em>believe</em> that it’s so soon!”, “Tōga, I’m nearing old maid-ship.”, “I don’t think that it’s proper to celebrate birthdays anymore…”</p><p>She was adorably obvious. True, she would not want anything grand, Tōga also knew she did want <em>something</em>.</p><p>It’s what made it so much fun to wave her out of the house that day, so she could teach lovers to make mis-shapen jugs and vases and mugs (oh he still remembered the time she tried to get <em>him</em> on the wheel! That had been a disaster!)</p><p>“Inuyasha… we have work to do!” Tōga had scooped up his son the instant Izayoi’s car was out of sight. They had a couple of hours before she was back. He grabbed the finger paints (low-scent and tolerable to Inu noses) and the mat (Izayoi would kill him if he let Inuyasha loose), and finally, the canvas. “Mama has her special day today, and she would feel so happy if you made her something special!”</p><p>Tōga set the red, orange, yellow and green paint in front of their son, and watched as he giggled and began smacking his hands into the colors. Tōga guided the little hands onto the canvas, creating a portrait of a son’s messy love for his mom.</p><p>Once he was satisfied, Tōga cleaned up the paint, shaking his head that somehow some had splashed onto the ceiling, then took Inuyasha for a bath. His plan would work best if Izayoi had no cleanup to do for the celebration that was about <em>her</em>. And thankfully, as long as the water was cold, Inuyasha liked baths.</p><p>He’d taken up one of his two hours, but it was worth it. Tōga put Inuyasha in his special pen, and began cooking the ramen lunch he knew was Izayoi’s favorite. He had <em>just enough time</em>.</p><p>Well, that was what he thought at least. Because the familiar rumble of Izayoi’s car was early. It meant he needed to rush the finish and… scribble the <em>most important message</em> onto the canvas his son had made. But… just in time, Tōga made his deadline.</p><hr/><p>Izayoi looked down at her cracked hands again, sighing a labored sigh. Had Tōga really forgotten what day it was? She thought that her hints had been subtle but clear… but that morning was like every other morning. Wake up kiss, coffee, newspaper, and then she headed for her pottery class. No <em>Happy Birthday</em> even.</p><p>Maybe that was why when she walked through the door, she couldn’t hold in the immediate sobs. Because sitting in front of her, snuggled into his daddy’s fluff, was her son. Inuyasha chewed the edge of a canvas, covered in his bright little handprints, with the words <em>Happy Birthday</em> written across the page in black ink, the handwriting of her husband.</p><p>“Like I would <em>ever forget</em> your birthday anata,” Tōga said, an impish grin across his face. “You know how much I like to surprise you. I hope—you like it?”</p><p>Izayoi then saw the kitchen table: three bowls of ramen awaited them for lunch, and there was Tōga’s misshapen vase in the center, full of Stargazer lilies. Izayoi never did tell him that <em>his</em> vase was her favorite. Because it was such a perfect symbol of their love: imperfect sure, yet perfect in its imperfections. The flaws (like pretending he forgot her birthday) enhancing the beauty (so he and Inuyasha could deliver the perfect surprise.)</p><p>“I <em>love it</em>, anata.”</p><p>Izayoi scooped up her son and kissed her husband, smiling a smile that could only come from being given the greatest gift she could imagine for her birthday: her family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original can be found <a href="https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/post/645934013355360256/heaveninhell-i-havent-been-around-too-much">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>